1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft anti-theft system and more particularly pertains to preventing unauthorized personnel from starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight stall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of security systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, security systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding unauthorized entry or use through human and data information are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,802 to Borza discloses a biometrically secured control system for preventing the unauthorized use of a vehicle. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,162 to Barger et al discloses an aircraft anti-theft system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an aircraft anti-theft system that allows for the prevention of unauthorized personnel starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight stall.
In this respect, the aircraft anti-theft system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unauthorized personnel from starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight stall.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system which can be used for preventing unauthorized personnel from starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight stall. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of security systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved aircraft anti-theft system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a starter assembly. The starter assembly is electronically coupled to an aircraft engine having both an enabled state and a disabled state. The starter assembly further includes a starter solenoid. An identity/authorization reader is next provided. The reader is adapted to collect definable human characteristics and authorization data from a potential user prior to starting an aircraft. The reader is also adapted to compare inputted data with stored user and authorization data. The definable human characteristic includes, but is not limited to, authorization data being stored on various means. The means of storage includes, but is not limited to magnetic strap cards, passwords, access codes and chips. Next provided is an air pressure sensor. The air pressure sensor is adapted to signal if the aircraft is in motion at a speed beyond a preset threshold. The air pressure sensor includes a pitot or air collecting tube or source attached to the aircraft. The air pressure sensor also includes a relay switch.
A power source is next provided. The power source is adapted to provide power to the system. The power source includes a power switch. Finally, a processing unit is provided. The processing unit is comprised of a timer relay including a pair of switches. The processing unit further has an inductor. The processing unit also has a comparitor relay which includes a pair of relay switches. The processing unit is electrically coupled to the starter assembly, identity/authorization reader and air pressure sensor and power source. The processor unit is adapted to put the starter assembly in the enabled state upon receipt of the authorized identity and authorization reader input. In this manner, the identity is authorized, the identity/authorization reader returns the aircraft back to normal starting configuration, aircraft is activated, and the identity/authorization reader is inactivated. When the air pressure sensor is activated by the aircraft exceeding a threshold speed the starter assembly remains in the enabled state. In this manner, assurance is provided that while in-flight the aircraft can be restarted without having to activate the identity/authorization reader. Only when the aircraft master switch has been de-energized will the processor unit require the activation of identity and authorization reader before the starter assembly will again be put into the enabled state.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system which has all of the advantages of the prior art security systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved aircraft anti-theft system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such aircraft anti-theft system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft anti-theft system for preventing unauthorized personnel from starting an aircraft without both human and data code and with safety features that allow restarting following an in-flight stall.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fixed program processor having a timer relay and a comparitor relay which interprets, stores and compares inputted biometric data with pre-loaded biometric data and responds including activation of a vehicle""s electronic systems. An electronic system interrupter allows the vehicle""s electronic system to function with the interrupter maintained in the electronic systems functioning position by a signal from the processor thereby allowing the interrupter to be overridden by the processor to keep the electronic system in a functioning mode. An air pressure sensor detects the vehicle""s speed and signals when speed is beyond a preset threshold. The processor, the input device, electronic system interrupter, air pressure sensor and a power source are electronically coupled.